


Aohina drabbles

by RikaMiyake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Drabble Collection, Female Aone Takanobu, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Karasuno, Multi, Red String of Fate, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, selective mutism, slight kenhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: Who knows that Hinata Shouyou and Aone Takanobu can attract each other?They said opposites attract right?Basically, my guilty pleasure fic about Hinata and Aone, to relieve my multi shipper soul
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Stare

The weather in mid-June is hot and the sun high in the sky, but Karasuno and Dateko still keeping up their practice match, nobody feels like they are tired or giving up, even though its just practice. Hinata sigh and fan herself using Shimizu’s blue fan. 

“Hinata, you okay? Do you need some water?” Ask Shimizu to her underclassmen that sweats a lot. Shimizu doesn’t blame her, the gym sometimes is hot when it is summer. 

“Mhm..” Hinata still sees someone in the court, who is, Shimizu doesn’t know.

“Who is the one you get eyes on?” Ask Shimizu, Hinata gasps and looks at Shimizu with a red face

“I—“ 

Shimizu laughs, “Hey, I know you are watching this match because you want to see them practice right? I know there is no volleyball practice for girls today.”

Shimizu put both of her hand behind her and leaning to the bench, “I’m not surprised. They do look cool, but sometimes the smell is a bit suffocating, men posturing, and testosterone level high. Honestly,” says Shimizu while shaking her head, Hinata laughs.

“Yeah, before matches they are all intimidating and masculine perfume vibes, but after practice—“ Hinata laughs, but her laughs stopped when she saw Aone receive a ball.

“Huh, ahh.. So it’s Aone?” Shimizu shot Hinata a little smile, “Until when you are going to ogling him, Hinata?”

“I’m not—“

“Sure, keep on denial, huh. Anyways, you look cute together, who knows that a quiet and shy Aone Takanobu suddenly asking Karasuno girls team’s wings spiker number. And he does it after inter-high and watching your game, I regret I don’t see your matches though, I knew it because of Michimiya-san.”

Hinata gasped, “Oh stop it Shimizu-senpai!” Hinata yells and bumps her shoulder to Kiyoko's. The action, of course, is not harmful and ended up with Kiyoko laughing—Tanaka and Nishinoya passed up because of the beautiful sight. But both of them didn’t know there is someone who looks at them, especially the redhead who is now blushing mess, none other than the white bleached hair guy from Dateko.

“Oi, Aone, focus wouldn’t you?” Futakuchi teased while shaking his head, beside him Koganegawa choked when he tried to drink water.

Oh my god, Aone-senpai, the one who is a strict, awkward, peacemaker, got scolded with Futakuchi because he is dazed out? HUH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Hinata Shouyou is in volleyball Karasuno girls team, the team becomes strong because Michimiya and Hinata combo managed to encourage and push the team to be stronger (it's like Karasuno male ver), but they always lose to Niiyama girls high (see the resemblance to Seijou and Shiratorizawa, lol).  
> Hinata and Aone meet when Hinata watches Karasuno and Date tech match in Interhigh.
> 
> Anyways, I need beta reader as you can see I'm not a native, so the help is much appreciated! <3  
> this is crossposting to my ffn account.


	2. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Aone and Hinata have a domestic life.

Futakuchi climb out the stair to the apartment that has plat name of ‘Aone’. At their front door, he double-checked the time. Seeing as he is on time, he fixed his hair then raise his hand to knock at the door.

It’s not until a couple of minutes later, the door is open, “Ah, you came, Futakuchi-san. Come inside, the weather is freezing huh.”

Futakuchi sends Hinata a small smile, “you look energetic as usual, Hinata-san,” comment Futakuchi, Hinata laughs. 

“You can sit here, Futakuchi-san. Taka-kun is taking a bath right now, I still have to finish the meal.” Futakuchi nodded. While he is waiting, he scans the room he is in. It looks like the living room. At the wall, there are many kinds of photo, there is a couple of Aone and Dateko team, couple of Karasuno’s group photo, Hinata smiling at the camera and a note that attached to the photo, Hinata and Aone smile—the later a bit awkward but smiles sincerely at the camera with light blush dusting at his cheek, hands entwined —for the graduation photo, and the one who is bigger than the rest is a photo about Hinata and Aone with white suits, Hinata with a little bit tears but smile widely and Aone with a fond smile and light red dusting at his cheek, they are looks like in their world. Futakuchi snorted a little remember the rendezvous after that photo was taken, the crowd went wild and Aone needs to be reminded that he is not allowed to go the hotel right away as Hinata become sputtering mess beside him. 

“Taka-kun, Futakuchi-san already here,” said Hinata from the kitchen, Futakuchi redirect his gaze to the door that leads to the kitchen, it seems like Aone already finished his bath and already at the kitchen.

“Hey, go join Futakuchi-san at the living room, honey. Don’t disturb me, the food will be burnt,” Futakuchi shakes his head, he is still puzzled over how two people that have completely different personality can be together. Hinata and Aone can be counted as high school sweetheart, Futakuchi still remembers how perplexed he is when Aone asking for Karasuno number ten number and Aone pointedly waiting for Hinata to shake his hand after the inter-high match.

“Takano aa—“ And that’s it, that’s the cue he should stop eavesdropped on their conversation. Not long after that, Aone coming out from the kitchen with a straight face but the blush betrayed it, Hinata behind him with a scowl in his face. Futakuchi doesn’t miss out at a couple of hickeys near Hinata’s collar sweater that he is sure haven’t been there before, he rolls his eye at their antics. It’s already 7 years he saw them together, but he isn't getting used to their lovey-dovey antics at each other, thank god they didn’t show their PDA often.  
“Thanks for coming, Futakuchi,” said Aone with a small smile, thanks to Hinata, Aone is more open with how he is feeling and talk a little bit more to other people. 

“Ah, congratulations both of you, I’m sure it’s quite the experience to become parents,” tease Futakuchi. 

Hinata chuckle, “if you count cat as a child, that’s it. Takanobu just wants to find an excuse to meet up with you, Futakuchi-san,” said Hinata while glancing up to his husband who just shrugged his shoulder, Aone hands tried to pet a fluffy-haired cat that named as Sachiko. The cat received attention, purrs in the hands of Aone, the corner of Aone lips quirk up a little.

“Well lucky for you this week I am in the town,” said Futakuchi.

“What do you mean? Are you the busy man now, Futakuchi-san?” Ask Hinata as he pours _dashi_ broth to the bowl.

“My works a bit hectic for the past few days, Hina—I mean Shouyou, any way you can call me Kenji, it’s fine.” Said Futakuchi while casually waving hand.

“Kenji, it is. You called me Hinata a while before,” comment Hinata while quirking his eyebrow.

“I just realized it, sorry.” 

“It’s not a big deal. And Shouyou?” Aone speaks up.

“Yes?” Ask Hinata with a confused face.

“I don’t have any problem having kids with you near future,” said Aone and kissed Hinata's forehead, Hinata face redden in surprise.

“That’s true, you can adopt, right? Or you can search midwife—“ but as Futakuchi said this, Aone arm that circle around his husband is tightened a little bit, “the adoption process is a bit tricky nowadays, lots of paperwork, but worth it if you can find a home for those poor kids.”

"I.. I’m not opposed to it, Futakuchi-san,” said Hinata, his face still quite a bit red, “let’s discuss it later, okay, Honey?” Ask Hinata to Aone while smiling up to his husband. 

“It’s okay, let’s take our time,” said Aone and started to kiss his husband's neck. Aone understands due to the busy schedule Hinata has, they have to discuss it first before deciding it. 

“Oi, no PDA please, respect the one who is single here!” Yells Futakuchi with a huff. 

“You should search for a partner then, Kenji,” said Hinata with a mock-disapproving voice.

“Yeah, you are quite old, it’s the time you start to think about settling down,” Said Aone.

“Oi! We are of the same age! And more importantly, I enjoy my life just fine,” Said Futakuchi.

Hinata soft bell laughs ringing through the air, “We are just joking, please don't be mad. Anyway, how was work, Kenji-senpai?”

Futakuchi still a bit pissed off, but tells the story anyway, he wonders why he got invited in the first place. Sure it’s for the reunion with his friend, but somehow he ended up being third-wheeling anyway.

Life is just not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Aone and Hinata are respectively 25 and 24 years old, they are already married for 4 years (yes, at the age of 20 and 21). Aone works as a construction inspector and Hinata is Japan Cross Country Athlete (he already play for IAFF). Because of the busy schedule, it's hard for them to be together at the same time, but Hinata managed to at least have 1 week free. Hinata plays volleyball sometimes with Karasuno's alumni and helps Aone sometimes to practice for his VC Date, the reason he didn't want to play volleyball again is unclear, especially many professional coaches want Hinata in their team.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this part, lol.


	3. Puppy

“Aone—I want a dog!” Whine Hinata as she leans on her head to Aone’s shoulder, Aone just picks Hinata up from school to take her to her home. 

“What’s the occasion?” Ask Aone as he sees his girlfriend pouting, in the corner of her eyes there is a single tear. Of course, the sight of it makes Aone didn’t have the heart to refuse.

“Kageyama, that girl! She recently buys a dog, and how dare she to brag it in front of me! My parents don’t like a dog, so the possibility I got a dog perhaps 0%! Although dogs are super cute, why they hate them, I have no idea,” grumble Hinata. Her mouth down-turning cutely, Aone reluctantly quirking his lips a little, he can’t help it, anything his girlfriend do is cute in his eyes.

“We can go to the dog park if you want?” Suggest Aone hesitantly.

“Eh, are you kidding me?! Of course, I want to!” Hinata said brightly, her mood already changes to happier. Without further ado, she grabs Aone's hands and pulls him to walk faster as Aone gives in to his girlfriend enthusiasm. If there is Futakuchi here, he will comment that Aone is so whipped. Don’t blame Aone, is there anyone who doesn’t like Hinata Shouyou? The girl who always cheer and brighten other people days and mood. Aone still can’t believe Hinata accepts his confession, considering how they meet because of mixer that their friends accidentally pair them up. Hinata who got forced by Yachi to accompany her because she is afraid (and Yachi got into the situation because she got forced by her classmate), and Aone stands in place of Futakuchi because he is sick in the day mixer supposed to be. The plan likely to be Aone search for the right girl for Futakuchi, but in the end, Aone of course don't want to give Hinata number because he already heads over heels to Hinata. 

“Woa, Aone, look look! That one is so similar to you!” Hinata yells excitedly without meaning to hurt, Aone who hear that, pinch Hinata cheek that makes Hinata laughs.  


Aone only goes along with Hinata who decide that all dog and puppies in the park are cute and they should pet them, all other dogs seems interested to Hinata too. Well, as long as his girlfriend happy how come he opposes it. 

For Hinata's birthday, Aone successfully makes her girlfriend scream in joys. Aone gives her a cute fluffy orange pomeranian that instantly falling in love with Hinata. Of course, the one who is taking care of it is Aone. Futakuchi snidely comments that they are like just sharing custody of a child already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata still goes to Karasuno and Aone at Date tech. They always go home together~


	4. Virginity

That night, Aone stayed in Hinata household. This happens because both of them forget the time when they are practicing, because of this, Hinata's mother suggests Aone stay the night. Hinata's mom also didn’t think anything weird going to happen to two boys who sleep in the same room. Besides Izumi and Kouji, Hinata middle school friends, usually do a sleepover in their home too.

“Is there anything you want to eat, Taka-kun?” Ask Hinata's mother as she starts to prepare dinner.

“Aone has a sweet tooth, mom. Wait what is your favorite food—“

“It’s _Kuri Kinton_ , yours are _Tamago Kake Gohan_ right?” Ask Aone, he sits beside Hinata who reads a volleyball magazine.

“Wahh, you know me so well! That’s true~ You are so awesome, Aone!” Says Hinata, excited smile widens across his cheeks. Aone nods.

“Then, for the dessert, I will make Kuri Kinton. For now, I am preparing for _Soba shioyaki_ and _miso soup_ ,” says Hinata mom with a smile. Natsu yells excitedly, Hinata laughs and start to ruffle Natsu’s hair that makes her protest loudly. Saying she only younger by 2 years to her brother and will her brother stop messing her precious hair already!

Time flies, Aone and Hinata roll out the futon, they are going to sleep in Hinata’s room. It’s late at night, the cicadas and cricket buzzing through the night air, yet they can’t catch a blink of sleep. 

Hinata roll to his side to face Aone who merely staring at the ceiling, “Aone-kun, thank you for the practice today, I had so much fun,” Hinata says whispering so he doesn’t disturb the other inhabitant.

Aone turns his head to stare at Hinata, Hinata smiles and continues, “maybe someday I will be expert at blocking like Tsukishima tried to do, or how you read blocking opponent. I met someone with a position as a middle blocker he is good at blocking or should I say veteran blocker, his name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Isn’t he the captain of Nekoma?” Ask Aone quietly.

Hinata laughs, “of course you know him, Aone-san. You always point someone ace’s team or captain. But have you ever meet them before?”

“No, but I heard them, if we can go to nationals, we can probably get to battle each other,” sigh Aone wistfully.

“We are going to try at nationals too, let’s see our improvement in Spring inter-high, yeah?”

“Sure.” Says Aone, a tender smile on his face.

The silence reign again, but it’s comfortable silence, it’s broken by Aone who suddenly speaks up, “Hinata—“

“Hm?”

“I—Thanks for everything, thank you for being my friends,” Aone says with a low voice as if he afraid to break the pleasant atmosphere.

“Huh! Why, of course, I want to be friends with you, Aone-kun!” Says Hinata as he smiles. 

“Takanobu.”

“Huh?”

“You can call me Takanobu.”

Hinata cheek gradually turns a bit red, “Takanobu, then.”

Aone closes his eyes and groan, he didn’t expect the effect to be called by his first name from Hinata with a shy voice like that.  
It’s a long silence that seeps through the air before Aone clears his throat, “Shouyou, you um—“ Hinata rise from his position and lay on his stomach, tilted his head a little to stares at Aone eyes with a confused expression.

“Do you want to be.. do you want to be more than friends?” Ask Aone quietly.

Hinata is stunned to silence. He is at loss to what to say. People said that he is oblivious, but he knows right now, what Aone means is not best friends. Aone likes him. Like as loves one, not like as a friend one.

Aone likes him.

“You don’t have to answer it right now—“

"Okay."

"What?"

The redhead smiles shyly and nods his head. Aone heart stutters and stops for one second, then start to drum in hundreds of beats. Aone tentatively starts to reach Hinata's hand and intertwine it, seeing the gesture, Hinata squeezes their hands a little.

“Hey, you talk a lot today, Takanobu….” Hinata says as he laughs, the laughs are soft and light-hearted and his eyes shone brightly with happiness and mirth, however, the smiles are gentle as he gazes to Aone, “ I don’t mind though, I like hearing your voice.” 

Hinata said it with honesty that takes Aone breath hitch. Aone can feel the blush threaten to rise in his cheek, feel the warmness of the sound Hinata when he said his name, and the honest words. The moment broke when suddenly the door is opened.

“Nii-chan! Sleep!” Yells Natsu, frowning at them with eyes that said she hears everything. Aone and Hinata startled that makes them jump away and let go of each other hand that they do not remember holding on. 

Natsu smirk before she says, “If you want to be lovey-dovey please do it in somewhere else or I tell mum!” Says the little redhead with a peal of laughter in her tone, “but Aone nii-san! If you want to be Nii-chan boyfriends, you have to wait until marriage to take his virginity!” Cheerly Natsu says as Aone and Hinata gaped at her.

\

“N-Natsu! SINCE WHEN YOU KNOW?! COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON—“

The Hinata household fills with Natsu high and joyous scream and Hinata loud voice. 

Eventually, they stop when they both got scolded by their mother. Aone only could cover his face and groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The age gap between Hinata's sibling are 2 years old. When I read this word, I plan to make some smut, but for the love of God, I can't. Aone dan Hinata are both so pure. And I tried to make metaphors to make poetics words but it’s so hard if you write it in the language when you are not fluent in it, but it’s surprisingly easy to write it in my mother language, I can gush poetics words but I’m horrible at English metaphors. Maybe someday when I can tackle metaphor words just fine I can start writing smut.


	5. Love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's for [CabraHawaiiana5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraHawaiiana5/pseuds/CabraHawaiiana5) request  
> I'm sorry I take it wayyy to long to write (⌣_⌣”)  
> I rewatch the episode 16 and 17 and the manga just to get this right lol..  
> Inspired by this: [cutie Hinata](https://twitter.com/wl03111001/status/1257303154527354882/photo/1)  
> 

“You guys are way too rude! Why do you always do that?!”

“Ahh, it’s fun, Moniwa-senpai,” Futakuchi says nonchalantly.

“Because he got a habit to point a team ace, I always try to reign my laugh, it’s hilarious,” Kamasaki commented as he laughs.

“What are you guys, a gangster or team, huh,” Moniwa shakes his head exasperated, luckily for him, he is going to be a captain just for this year.

The third-year already discussed this, they decide to retire after Miyagi Interhigh is done. It's simply because it allows their team to get used to playing without third-year and be more stable entering the next school year, giving a better chance of doing well at tournaments.

“Okay, okay, let’s prepare ourselves to our first match, Sakurashita High,” Oiwake coach interrupt, as obedient ‘yes’ from the team is resounded.

* * *

At Karasuno vs Tokonami match 

“He is…Flying..”

The stadium reduced to silent before roar can be heard, all of the spectators cheering at the Karasuno quick attack, Futakuchi and Aone got themselves speechless when they see the quick attack from Karasuno’s.

“Oi, focus wouldn’t you? You are not battling against Karasuno! Snap out of it!” Coach Oiwake scolded, bring them out of the daydream.

“Ah, ha’i!”

* * *

The match ended with a score of 25-19 and 25-22. They are lining up when a strange thing happened.

Aone takes a breath before convincing himself, he never feels quite like this before. And a chance like this is not going to come twice.

He waits until the lining up is done, not caring the one who he got handshake with and go to one Hinata Shouyou, who is surprised when he suddenly reached out his hands. The ginger, startled but look down at the hands that offered for her to shake, she smiles softly before accepting it with both of her hands.

“Eh... Look at that, Aone is shaking hand with Karasuno’s number ten?” Moniwa blurted, a look of disbelief painted on his face. Aone Takanobu a Date tech middle blocker who is shy around a stranger, so his action is quite new.

“Hah?! Futakuchi exclaimed as he squints towards the unusual duo, a lo and beholds, one Aone Takanobu is shaking hands quite ‘happily’ Futakuchi quote here, with Karasuno’s middle blocker number 10.

“Um, I hope we get to play together sometimes!” Hinata nervously answered, how can she not, she got cornered by a tall player with a scary expression. Everyone will get nervous in a normal situation!

Aone nodded, “You are a..girl?” Aone hesitated, afraid to offend the small ginger.

Surprisingly, the ginger only laughs it loud, Hinata plays a bit with her hair, suddenly feels a bit shy, “Ah, yes I am. Is it because I just cut my hair I don’t look like a girl, huh? How can you guess I’m not a male?” Hinata rubs her neck sheepishly. 

There is no way Aone going to say, it’s because your hips are more defined, or because her lips a little softer looking, or because her hands are a bit calloused but soft and small, or because her chest is soft and a bit rounded when she jumps and he got a little bit distracted, or because she got nice and lean tights—

Okay, now he needs to stop inappropriate thought.

He coughed, “please win for us in the next match,” Aone bow in a perfect 90 degree, “I believe you are going to be a good player and wife in the future.”

“U-Uh, O-Okay?” Hinata stuttered, her cheeks redden. Aone blushes heavily, he mentally slaps himself when he blurted it out.

“Oi, oi, what’s this? A new way to flirting with girls?” Tanaka challenged as he wraps his arm around Hinata’s neck. A gesture to warn Aone off.

“Hey! You are 1000 years too early for Hinata Shouyou!” Nishinoya warns as he pointed accusingly to Aone. It’s a bit hilarious as Aone is taller than any of them, but for Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya are going to protect their precious kouhai.

“S-Senpai!” Hinata protested.

Aone gulped before he takes a step forward, automatically makes both second-year duos take a step backward, but still trying to protect Hinata, “U-um if I can...can...can I...have your number? It-it’s for p-practice...But if you don’t mind...that’s it...” Aone stammered, a bit overwhelmed with Tanaka and Nishinoya antics but still determined to get Hinata number.

“E-Eh?!” scandalized voice echoed in the gymnasium as both teams eavesdropped their conversation.

Hinata spoke with a soft, timid voice breaking the long silence, “U-um okay..”

Both Karasuno and Date tech still can’t believe what they just saw.

“Uh, if we are done, I’m going first, Aone-san! T-thank you!” Hinata chirped as she bows and runs back to her teammates, ignoring Tanaka and Nishinoya who is still sending a glare to Aone and backing off slowly with a gesture that can interpret as ‘don’t mess with our precious kouhai’.

But both of them stopped when Daichi approached them and hit them with a knife-hand strike, both of them protested, but got silenced when they saw their captain scary faces, “please excuse us,” Daichi formally said as he forces both of them to bow politely and drag them to the rest Karasuno was.

“Woah, I like your bravery, dude,” Futakuchi approved as he messes with Aone hair, the Date Tech middle blocker only shaking his head with a faint blush colored both of his cheeks.

"I don’t know she is a girl...” Sasaya commented.

“Yeah, me too. Because her pixie cut, I thought she was just boyish,” Moniwa said perplexed, as he scratches his hair, disbelieving.

"But if you look it closely, her body is kinda hot,” Futakuchi commented as he side-eyed Hinata who is now bickering with Karasuno setter from afar.

Hearing that, Aone hit Futakuchi with his hands, “Ouch! Why?!” Futakuchi yelled, pissed.

“You are impolite,” Aone disagreed, as he walks to the bench, “don’t start to objectifying woman body like that.”

“Uwah...His aura is so scary! And to think that Aone Takanobu talks this much..” Sakunami shivered.

But no one else knows as Aone panicking deep inside his heart. Aone ruffled his hair, he didn’t believe he said something embarrassing in front of a girl he likes! He secretly hopes Hinata didn’t think of him as scary or weird... Aone risked a glance at Hinata who laughs at something her teammate says.

Even though he doesn’t mind to be Hinata’s future husband…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Aone antics and Hinata reveal, I deviate from the canon a bit...
> 
> Whoah, I miss writing this ship lol...
> 
> To think that I stalked Korea and Japanese twitter account to search the image source...(because I'm a dumbass who forgot where I got that picture)


	6. Under The Tree

Hinata starts to pedaling his bicycle faster, seeing as he is late when he check quickly to his watch, his husband's gift to him. He doesn’t want to be late at his first-semester class. When he is a bit closer to Haikyuu kindergarten school, there is a woman with blonde hair that waving her hand towards him, her name is Yachi Hitoka, Hinata's high school friend and now colleague.

“Shouyou-kun!!” Yachi excitedly yells as she waves her hands almost erratically.

“Hitoka!” Hinata yelled he tries to fasten his pedaling, going nearer to the homey place. The building radiates tranquility with lush trees, decorating the front of the building, a mini square of the vegetable garden planted by the kids, and a rock garden with mini-waterfall that can be heard from afar. The calm of the morning is broken by the sound of bike tires running across the concrete as the bike skidded to halt.

“Let’s go, let’s go! We don’t want to be late in the morning meeting, don’t you?” Yachi questioned as she tries to match Hinata's hurried pace that already gets off from the bike and is now parking it.

“What is the first class you want to handle, Yachi?” Hinata asked as he tries to tidy up his appearance. It is a bit futile as his orange hairs start to fluff more rather than tidying up.

Haikyuu Kindergarten is a kindergarten with a unique concept as they don’t have assigned homeroom teacher, it’s a bit western style teaching. Every week the teacher going to handle different classes, this is to make students easier to get comfortable with all of their teachers. It also eradicates a favorite teacher title and minimizes favoritism, but there is still someone who is holding the title as the favorite teacher of Haikyuu Kindergarten no matter the system is. 

“Eh... Perhaps Fukurodani?” Yachi absentmindedly said, “they are not rowdy and Akaashi-kun is a well-behaved child.”

“Ah, is that so?” Hinata doubted dubiously, as he mentally remembered when he handles their class. Akaashi always wants to cling with Hinata, and Bokuto who naturally competitive child wants to get carried too said it was unfair only Akaashi got the privilege to do that. Nonetheless, he still loved them, so their antics are endearing, not annoying in his eyes.

"But it’s easy for you, Shouyou-kun. You are the Haikyuu kindergarten most favorite teacher after all,” Yachi giggled as she nervously wringing her hands.

Hinata waves his hand dismissively, a bit embarrassed, “don’t be like that, Hitoka-chan. You are also a good teacher,” Hinata denied as he pats Yachi head.

They eventually arrived in front of the teacher's room, Yachi opens the double door as they greet the occupant of the room, “ _Shitsurei shimasu_.”

“Oh, Hitoka, Shouyou! Come on in!” Nametsu greets as she pats two empty seats beside her.

“Good, because we are all here, we can start the meeting,” Shimizu started as she fixes her glasses, “let’s start for this week class rotation.”

“Shouyou Aoba Johsai, Hitoka Karasuno, Kaori Fukurodani, Yukie Inarizaki, Hana Johzenji—“

“Ah!! Johzenji again?!” Misaki lamented as she starts to sag in her seat, last semester, she handles the most Johzenji classes, be it pure luck or she is just that unlucky, it’s up to perspective.

Shimizu cleared her throat before continuing, disregard Misaki lament, “Mai Dateko, Eri Kamomedai, Runa Itachiyama, Mako Shinzen, Himekawa Nekoma, and I’m going to handle Shiratorizawa.” Shimizu ended.

A collective sigh can be heard before Shimizu spoke again, “is there any question?”

“No, but seriously, Kiyoko-chan!” Misaki protested as they began to ready themselves for today's class, “do you love to pick on me? Why I get to be their homeroom teacher so much?”

"Well, why not? They seem to like you.” Suzumeda teased as she elbowed Misaki playfully.

"They like Shouyou-kun better,” Misaki grumbled.

“They like you too, Hana-chan. I paired you with them so you will get along with them better, we still don’t forget your rough start with them,” Shimizu scolded softly as the rest of the teachers winced and Misaki grimaced.

Hana Misaki was crying after the first experience of handling Johzenji. It’s not because they are harsh or hurting her, but sometimes they can get too boisterous. And poor Misaki who is not adjusted to it feels a bit overwhelmed and ended up come out of the classroom running with tears dampen both of her cheeks. She collided with Hinata in her way and Hinata who just got back from the restroom naturally worried about his colleague's condition. Hinata ended his class and Johzenji early as he gently brings Misaki to the park, to calm her down. There, Hinata managed to coax Misaki to tell what happened, after that, it resolved after Hinata explained to Johzenji kids, as they also worried for the quiet teacher.

“ _Ganbatte_ , Hana-chan!” Hinata cheered as he gestured with a pumped fist in the air, seeing the cute gesture, Misaki reluctantly smiles. Hinata is the one person that is hard to dislike.

“You too,” Hana replied before smiling, "see you later, Shou-chan."

Hinata reached in front of the class with a mint painted door. The door is decorated with castle drawings and fake vines plastered on the door adding up the aesthetic charm, courtesy of Yachi's skill. He takes a deep breath before starting to open the door.

“Good morning, kiddos!” Hinata beamed as he smiles toward the class who perked up at his appearance.

“Hinata-sensei!” Aoba Johsai children start to attack Hinata's figure. A few kids eagerly crashing into his body, one specific person determinedly tries to climb his body, which makes him almost lost his balance.

“Yay, Hinata sensei is our homeroom teacher this week! We win!” Oikawa shouted as he managed to sit on top of Hinata's shoulder.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-sensei, what are we going to study today?” Hanamaki asked from Hinata another side, busy swinging their intertwined hands with the ginger.

“I want us to study math! Calculating object!” Kindaichi yelled as he waves his hand in the hand excitedly, looks a bit proud knows difficult words.

“I want to hear Hinata-sensei storytelling,” Kunimi mumbled as he fuses with his scarf, he can be a bit shy sometimes

“I want a science experiment!” Oikawa chirped with gleaming eyes, excited at the prospect of experiment and science.

“Let today, just be drawing session, sensei,” Matsukawa drawled.

“I want to play games! Whatever it is, as long it is games!” Iwaizumi asserted as he jumps around.

“Maybe we can play pretend!” Iwaizumi poses, “I can be a Gojira!”

“Godzilla? Then who is your enemy you are going to play against?” Hinata amusedly indulged as he crouches down to Iwaizumi height.

The olive eyed kid seems to think carefully before boldly declared, “Tooru can be Ghidorah, I don’t care, but sensei can be Mothra!”

Hinata spluttered as the implication start to sink in, maybe Hinata just reading too much of it. But at the satisfied expression plastered on Iwaizumi’s face, Hinata thinks maybe he is a bit right on the nail after all. 

Oikawa started complaining that it wasn’t fair and he is much better than Ghidorah anyway. Oikawa also stated that the Star Wars movie is better than Godzilla of course! Before a squabble can break out, Hinata starts to clap his hand to gain both of his student attention, automatically stopped the argument.

“Alright, alright, today we are going to learn counting lessons, mini-games, and science experiment.” Hinata decided. Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Oikawa cheered as they start to jump up and down, Kunimi seems disturbed as he hides behind Hinata legs.

“Okay, let’s open our mathematic books alright?” A collective groan can be heard, and a couple of children start to sulk while opening their books anyway, “we are going to fill the segment A: how many,” Hinata finished as he started the lesson.

22 minutes pass. Aoba Johsai children start to feel tired and distracted, Yahaba started crying but still want to impress Hinata-sensei when he got asked. So when Hinata approached, he uses that opportunity to nuzzling at Hinata’s neck as the ginger carried him at his side to calm him down. 

"Yutaro, teach me! You are so good at this!” Watari excitedly said as he moves closer to the turnip head.

“Eh, It’s not n-nothing,” Kindaichi bashfully said as he rubs his neck.

“Wah, congratulations, Yutaro. You are awesome!” Hinata exclaimed, impressed at his student's ability. When he checks his works, it almost got perfect. But he got it wrong in the last number.

“Sensei! Sensei! Me too!” Oikawa yelled as he pushes insistently his math book at Hinata’s hand, there is some blank one and a couple already filled. He gets it correct lesser than Kindaichi, but Hinata appreciates the effort anyway.

"You are great too, Tooru-kun,” Hinata affectionately said as he ran his fingers through the locks gently, the one who got praised laughs with a blushing vividly, suddenly turn to be shy at the praise.

“Sensei, I’m done too!” Iwaizumi competitively, seeing as his friends got praise from Hinata-sensei, he wants it too. Hinata laughs before he decided to give all of the Aoba Johsai pats on the head to avoid jealousy.

“Ok! Because you guys have done a great job, let’s play a game!” Hinata announced as the class cheered, happy at the prospect of game.

“Yes! Yes!” Iwaizumi shouted brightly, his eyes gleaming with the idea of playing.

“Okay so here’s the rules! I’m going to randomly pick an alphabet, the one who can tell me a fruit name with the first character of the alphabet I pull out with a flashcard faster than anyone is the one who wins! The winner will get a present”

"What will we get, Sensei?” Kunimi curiously asks.

Hinata shrugged, “anything you want.” Hinata answered with a smile.

“Woahh!” Aoba Johsai child marveled, excited at the possibility of a present and asking anything they want, they elbowed each other trying to sit in the front row circling Hinata, as if they will answer faster if they managed to get front row to sit.

“A—“

“Apple!” Kyoutani roared suddenly as he abruptly stands up, a couple of kids flinched at the loud voice.

“Wah, you got it right, Kentaro-kun! Congratulations,” Hinata clapped merrily, as the class reluctantly clapped along, “what do you want to get?”

A few murmurs rose as Kyoutani seems to think over, a few outrightly jealous at the prospect of getting a gift from their favorite teacher.

“H-Hamima chicken,” Kyoutani stuttered, a bit aggressive tone still clings but it betrayed with his blush.

"Okay, tomorrow sensei going to make it special for you, okay?” Hinata assured as he pats Kyoutani’s head fondly.

“Aaa, not fair! I want sensei’s homemade food too!” Hanamaki protested as a couple of children nodded their agreement too, Hinata chuckled at his student antics.

“Then you have to answer it right, Takahiro-kun,” Hinata chided as he winks, Hanamaki pouted but there is determined glint in his eyes.

The games continued until the bell rings. Aoba Johsai kids cheered, but some a bit dejected, as they didn’t manage to get a prize before the lesson end. Hinata sees this, comforted them with candy and a kiss to the forehead that makes the dejected kids start to bounce up and down again, sad forgotten.

Hinata starts to stretch his body until it makes a couple of bones pops, satisfied when it does, Hinata started to walks toward the kindergarten yard. On his way, he got stopped when something collided with his legs. 

Hinata-sensei! Why are you not teaching our class this week?” the child bewailed as he tilted his head to gazes curiously, his eyes a bit glassy heartbroken not seeing his favorite teacher teach his class today.

"Hey, Satori-kun,” Hinata addressed as he caresses Tendou's hair affectionately, “sorry, but it’s not my decision to pick a class, you know?” Hinata nudged Tendou gently to make him easier to move and he can pick Tendou up easily.

“But you are more fun!” this time from a black-haired kid with bowl cut style piped up, tone indignant as he glowered.

“Eh, don’t be like that,” Hinata chastised, “all of the teachers here are kind and fun,” Hinata ended as he flicks both of their noses kindly. Tendou giggled, but Goshiki nose scrunched up adorably. Still not over his tantrum about the unfairness of Hinata not teaching their class.

Hinata gingerly let down Tendou, when the kid started to get relentless and want to play with his other friends. Hinata straightens up and starts to gaze around the yard, seeing children elation playing at the available playground, some can be seen to be eating in group chattering excitedly. Hinata's eyes started to glance toward the biggest tree that perched on a small hill. Hinata furrowed his brow when his eyes catch there is someone who stands there, the figure looks like he is staring at Hinata too. The ginger squinted his eyes before widening his eyes, he knows who is it.

“Takanobu!” Hinata grinned as he ran toward the lone figure who is standing beneath the tree. Aone looked up to find the source of the voice hurtling right towards him. Aone smiles as he pocketing his hands, waiting for his husband to arrive.

“Ta, ka, no, bu!” Hinata enunciated as he leaps to Aone who is ready to catch him. He swings Hinata in a circle before he let the younger one down.

“Why are you here?” Hinata asked, expression brimming with happiness.

“You forgot to bring your lunch box,” Takanobu gruffly said as he lifts the yellow lunch boxes.

“Aw, thank you!” Hinata laughed as he stepped on his tiptoes to kiss Aone cheek softly. The one who got kissed only nodded and smiles a bit.

Hinata opened his lunchboxes and exclaimed with delight, there is Japanese Braised Pork Belly that is still hot, he sits happily on top of the grass. Hinata tilted his head as he pats the space beside him, inviting Aone to sit, the older one only smiles thinly as he sits beside the ginger.

“You are not going to work today?” Hinata asked as he chews. Aone rubs Hinata's mouth as he eats, Hinata smiles letting Aone fussing over him, “the project is starting in the afternoon.”

“Ugh, so you are going to go home late?” Hinata questioned, pouting.

“I promise I will try to get home early, okay?” Aone promised as he strokes Hinata’s orange locks aside. Hinata nodded, satisfied at the promise.

“Hinata-sensei?” faltered a voice as the child gently tug Hinata’s shirt, Hinata who is busy eating and talking to Aone glance towards the voice source. Hinata knows the brunette and the spiky-haired child, it’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Come here, Tooru-kun Hajime-kun. You can eat here,” Hinata called, his smile brightening.

“Yeah!!”

“Hinata-sensei, who is it beside you?” Oikawa inquired, Iwaizumi jabbed at his side whispering furiously, ‘you are not being polite!’

“My husband,” Hinata answered merrily, Aone cough a bit, but his mouth curving up a little.

“Ehh, Hinata-sensei! You already married?” ask a new voice, this time Atsumu Miya from Inarizaki class.

Hinata chuckled as he nodded.

“Hinata-sensei you are mean! I was going to marry you!” Kageyama yelled as he runs toward Hinata, his cheek wet with tears.

“What do you mean, Tobio! The one who gets to marry Hinata-sensei is me!” Oikawa said, pissed as he jabs his thumb toward himself.

“What do you say?! Of course, it has to be me! Both of you are not good for Hinata-sensei!

”No way! Hinata-sensei is going to marry me!”

“No! It’s me! I’m the right choice!”

“No! It has to be me!”

“Hey, hey, all of you, settle down—“

One by one Haikyuu kindergarten child starts to gather around Hinata and fight over their favorite sensei hand of marriage. Aone, first time visiting Hinata at his workplace, seems shocked at their antics. He doesn’t know Hinata is this popular at his workplace.

“Hinata Shouyou is mine.” One deadpanned sentence comes from the bigger man beside the ginger. Aone lifts Hinata gently to make him sit in front of him and hug him from behind. Hinata, who is never got a PDA from his fiancé, stammered not accustomed to this new side.

“T-takanobu!” Hinata protested with a red that trails down to the tips of his ears and neck, the one who got protested only gazes steadily to the kids as if trying to send a signal to make them back away.

“Ooh! Hinata-sensei husband is so possessive~” Tendou commented gleefully from Hinata side, not spoken a thing when the child wrangle over Hinata status of marriage.

“E-eh?! Satori-kun! How did you know those words!” Hinata scolded with a flabbergasted expression, Tendou sticking his tongue out before laughing, amused at his teacher's reaction. Hinata shakes his head, exasperated before decide to pinch Tendou’s cheek.

“You! You are in trouble young men!” Hinata yelled as he pinches Tendou cheek harder, the one who gets scolded only shrug his shoulder nonchalantly and laughed louder.

Their lunch that full of chaos is ended with a couple of kids broken-hearted and a couple of children still declared they will fight for their sensei affection and marriage. Hearing that, Hinata only sigh in exasperation, already get used to their unique antics.

Before Hinata starts to go back to the class, Aone stops his walk and reaches for his husband's waist.

“What is it, Taka-kun?” Hinata asks curiously.

“Nothing, I just want to enjoy your face a moment longer before those children monopolizing you,” Aone said with a gruff voice. Hinata blinks his eyes once, twice before leaning his head to Aone’s shoulder, hiding his slowly reddening face.

“Taka-kun you are so adorable when you are jealous,” Hinata grumbled with a quiet voice, he hits Aone shoulder gently.

Aone smiles contently as he rests his head on top of Hinata’s fluffy hair, he loosens his hold and gazes at his husband chocolate brown orbs speckled with gold, who stares back with affection dancing in his eyes.

Ah, he is so lucky he is the one who married Hinata Shouyou. It is not like Aone feels threatened to bunch snotty kids...

No, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Haikyuu's character are children and the teacher are managers + Himekawa + Hinata :)


	7. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ser·en·dip·i·ty  
> /ˌserənˈdipədē/
> 
> noun  
> the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

  
“Hinata-chan! Hurry up!” Tamayama yelled in front of the changing room, urging up the ginger.

“Okay, okay! One minute! I have to tie my hair first!” Hinata responded as she quickly searches for her hair tie.

Hinata inspects her ponytail, as she deems it perfect, she nods happily. Hinata glance to her pinky, it still shows a red thread without a clear end. The closer you are with your soulmate, you are going to feel more insistent tugging from your little finger. And when you finally meet, the tugging is going to feel harder to ignore and the end will be cleared up, showing a thread that connects between two souls. This is useful to make it easier to find soulmates, it can also tell the general location of soulmate if they already meet that is. It can also alert if your soulmate still alive or not, as when the soulmate is already dead, it’s going to cut up and the thread turning black.

Since Hinata enrolled at the Karasuno High School, Hinata sometimes can feel tugging from his little finger more persistent than usual.

It looks like her soulmate is here huh...

“Hey, Hina-chan comes on! The other is already starting to warm up!” Tamayama stormed in impatience plastered on his face. 

“Oi, if you want to go in you need to tell me first!” Hinata protested as she pouted, “what if I don’t wear any clothes? You are a boy, and a straight one at that.”

Tamayama grins, “that’s a bonus~” as he stuck his tongue out.

“Tamayan!!” Hinata shouted as she started to catch Tamayama who already run to dodge her, just wait out until Hinata catch him! She swears she will throw her shoes to his head in the home run style!

"You are flat-chested anyway, so it’s like looking to a boy's body!” Tamayama teased as he fastens his run, knowing Hinata, she will scream in anger before running faster. His guess is correct when he hears Hinata angrily bellowed to him to stop, but there is no way he is going to stop now, he is going to die if he stops.

When Hinata runs in the second-grade corridor, the ginger unintentionally crashes at someone when she tries to maneuver at the intersection.

“Ouch! Oww... Sorry! Sorry!” Hinata apologized as she can hear faintly Tamayama yells at her from the end of the corridor, it looks like he sees her crashing at somebody. Their position is a bit ambiguous as Hinata falls on top of the girl. The girl has a serious expression but cracked a bit at the surprise clear in her face. She got a scary glare with light hair color and larger frame than Hinata, her eyebrows are white that Hinata was almost mistaken her as no eyebrows due to her porcelain skin.

Hinata hurriedly gets off from their position, before bowing 90 degrees, still sitting with a kneeling position on top of the floor.

“Aaa…I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Hinata hurriedly apologizes after she can feel the sharp piercing glare from the taller girl.

“It’s alright," the girl said as she places a calming hand to her shoulder. But it has a contradictive effect, as she started to nervously sweat more, thinking she is going to get bullied.

“Oi, Aone! What takes you so long? You do want to practice boxing together right?” ask a male voice. That girl, Aone, glances up toward the voice source as the guy start to get closer to them

" _Ara ara_? What are you doing with a first-grade student?” the boy with brown hair questioned again. He has short brown hair, with his bangs falling naturally in a side-swept style. His eyes are sizable and brown with narrow eyebrows.

_ Oh god, I bumped into second-grade students?! _ Hinata screamed inside her head,  _ ouch... I hope they will not try to prolong this... _ Hinata panicked.

“What is your name, cutie?” the guy asked with a flirtatious smile etched on his face, he offers his hand to help Hinata stand, Hinata has a split-second to refuse but not wanting to anger her upperclassmen, she warily grabs his hand. The other girl gracefully standing up without help and seen tidying up her uniform that a little bit crumpled.

“E-eh... Hinata Shouyou..” Hinata stuttered, is she going to be bullied if she doesn’t say her name?!

“My name is Futakuchi Kenji, this is my friend, Aone Takanobu,” Futakuchi nodded as he gestured with his chin to his friends, the girl nodded.

“Oh, you seems familiar..” Suddenly Futakuchi leans in before widening his eyes, “You are the newbie that always Michimiya Yui talks about, isn’t it? The one that has killer smash.”

“E-eh, I guess..?” Hinata hesitated, “how did you know?”

“Of course I know!” Futakuchi jovially said, “every time Michimiya meet me, she always bragging about her new kouhai that has to mean smash.”

Hinata blushed, she doesn’t know her senpai, Michimiya Yui, loves to talk about her, “She also brag to Sawamura-san, said that if you play volleyball you are sure to be good to be their wing spiker. She loves to rub on his face that you ended up choosing badminton over volleyball despite being decent in both sports.”

“No! No! I'm still learning! So I'm not that good," Hinata squeaked as she waves her hands in front of her, her cheeks are burning. 

It’s simple really, she loves it more playing Badminton rather than volleyball, the intense rally can get longer than Volleyball did. It also a sport that depends on yourself to win a match. Except if you paired up with double that is. And if you are making a mistake, no one will cover you.

“Futakuchi, let’s go,” Aone commanded.

“Okay, see you, Hinata-chan~” Futakuchi teased as he waves his hand casually, Hinata awkwardly nods.

“Nice to meet you, Hinata Shouyou,” Aone murmured as she takes in Hinata a moment longer, Hinata cheek tinted pink when realizing Aone is checking her out, before nodding to Hinata and walks away. As if she didn't casually give Hinata a once over before!

When the white-haired girl is gone, Hinata feels something is pulling her gently on her pinkie.

But Hinata can’t stop to think about it before Tamayama runs back to her.

"Hei, you okay? What have they done to you?” Tamayama asked as he loops his arm around Hinata's shoulder to give her sideways embrace and nudge her to walk together. They already late, Michimiya-senpai is going to give them an earful for being late to practice.

“Um, I bumped to Aone-senpai,” Hinata answered shyly, Tamayama smiled knowingly.

“Hee? Seriously? She is an S Class Fighter! She won a championship before. She got a title in Taekwondo, Karate, Mixed Martial Arts, and Kickboxing. Future MMA champion that rumored going to be successful in the future!” Tamayama gushed.

“Obsessive much?” Hinata teased as she raises her eyebrow dubiously.

“Well, not really, just basic facts, you are the stupid one who doesn’t know,” Hinata growled and tried to kick Tamayama shin, but he dodges easily, “the other one is Futakuchi Kenji. Boxing and S Class Fighter, championship winner too.”

“Hee...Sugoi” Hinata mused as she started to gaze off, there is something in her mind that bugging her a little, but she forgot what it is.

"What are you two talking about?” Tamayama asked as he peered to her eyes, try to gauge what is on her mind.

Hinata pushes his face away, he is too close, “just introduction.” Hinata shrugged.

“Eh? Is that so..” Tamayama wondered, Hinata nods it’s not like there is something important to tell about anyway, It was just plain introduction, “let’s go practice, then. I can’t wait to crush Izumi and Kouji duo!”

* * *

“She doesn’t realize about it, Aone?” Futakuchi asked as he sees his best friend keep inspecting her finger, especially the little finger one. Aone heaves a sigh as she shook her head.

“You don’t want to try to confront her about it?” Futakuchi asked, if he meets his soulmate he without hesitation will confront his soulmate right then. But that is Futakuchi case, not Aone, so he can’t do anything.

“Maybe later..” Aone trailed off as she cast her eyes to the sky, before fastening her walk, “let’s practice. I’m itching to kick you.”

“Sure you will.” Futakuchi dared good-naturedly Futakuchi eyes flickered to the end of the corridor one more time and found that Hinata and her friends are joking around together.

“But you sure are lucky huh, Aone. You got a pretty girl,” Futakuchi runs to catch up to Aone who already walking ahead and loops his arm around her neck, that of course got her irritated as she brushed aside his arm. Futakuchi laugh.

“She is mine, don’t try anything,” Aone finished off as she glared one more time that Futakuchi sends her a shit-eating grin, it’s fun to rilled Aone off. And that glare? it does not affect him as Aone is his childhood friend.

It’s to be expected he got wounded much worse than usual later after practice. But it’s worth it as he got attention from the cute manager.

* * *

**OMAKE**

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Michimiya asked she looks her weirdly, the younger girl seems busy peering her little finger intensely. They are on a break, a few club members are seen opening lunchboxes or drinking water from their water bottle.

“I.. I think I found my soulmate,” Hinata hesitated as she flips over her hands a couple of times.

“Eh? Seriously?! That’s good!” Michimiya and Izumi said at the same time as Kouji only nods and keeps chewing his food.

“Yes, but the question is.. I don’t know who it is!” Hinata groaned as she put her head in between her knees, embarrassment coming from her in waves as she can feel her ears stinging hard and her cheek aflame.

“Wuahahahaha!” Tamayama dissolved into laughter, “seriously you are so stupid, sometimes I forgot because you are good at badminton!” Tamayama laughed harder as he clutches his stomach, 

“Hei, you are mean!” Izumi scolded as Hinata only groaned.

“You are going to meet her sooner or later, Hinata,” Michimiya comforted, as she pats her shoulder kindly, “your soulmate going to talk about it anyway,”

“Eh.. they will...?” Hinata faltered before she started to smile.

Tamayama ruffles her hair as Hinata hissed to Tamayama to stop, but the later loves to irritate Hinata anyway so he doesn’t listen. Enjoying Hinata enraged noise as the girl tries to bat his hands away.

But what Michimiya-senpai said got her thinking, 

.

.

Is Aone-senpai is her soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Aone inspiration: [Aone](https://data.whicdn.com/images/118178490/original.jpg) and [Hinata](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/3e/72/1b3e723a03bda06997f8fd0be01d06ce.jpg) Anyway, Aone is inspired by In Gyi Yoon or Queen and Futakuchi by Moon Young Lee, both character are from Girls Of The Wild written by Hun  
> .  
> .  
> Yes, I use Lisa as Hinata reference..  
> .  
> Hi, i forgot the mention that i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikamiyakeao3) so you can go follow my twitter to check up fics progress!


	8. Lunchbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aone has selective mutism. I hope I managed to portray him right :)

“Shou-chan! Don’t forget your lunchbox!” Hinata's mother scolded, Hinata who is vibrating off energy, goes back inside the house with a grin spread wide across his face.

“Hehe..yes, Okaa-san. Sorry, Shouyou wouldn’t do it again,” Hinata pleaded, afraid his mother not going to give him his lunchbox. Hinata knows her mother is not that mean and strict, but he still apologizes for it anyway.

“What is it inside?” Hinata curiously asked as he shakes the lunchboxes gently and started to peer inside, but stopped by his mother's hands who smoothly close the lunchbox before Hinata can open it.

“Waffle, but remember, Shouyou.” Hinata's mother paused before she pats Hinata’s hair, “it’s for lunch. You have already eaten 2 bowls of Tamago Kake Gohan this morning.” Afraid of the same things happening again at Hinata’s first day of school, the ginger finished his lunchboxes first thing when he arrives at his class because he thinks it’s an added breakfast. The ginger ended up hungry through the lunch break, he cheered up when his friends pitying him and shared their lunch with him.

“Yes, okaa-san~” Hinata whined, sulking at his mother before he suddenly bounced up from his slumped posture, and his smile lightened again.

“Can I go to school now?” Hinata asked tone sweet, as his eyes shine at the prospect of meeting his friends.

“Yes, but be careful.” Hinata's mother cautioned, “Have you says goodbye to Natsu? She is mad whenever you are not saying goodbye before you go to school.”

“Not yet!”

"Then, go. But please mind your step, she is still sleeping. You can say goodbye to her by kissing her forehead, she will know,” Hinata's mother warned softly as she gently put her finger in front of Hinata’s mouth, Hinata responded with a serious expression nodded.

“Okay..” Hinata whispered back as he tiptoed to his little sister's room. Hinata Natsu is only one year old. but she adores her big brother so much, that Hinata's mother sometimes thinks her youngest children prefer her brother rather than her. Hinata gently unwraps Natsu’s blanket bundle to kiss her forehead tenderly, he stares her sister with affection that threatened to burst through for a couple of minutes before he deems it done and goes outside her room.

After he is done, Hinata runs back to the yard to grabs his yellow new bike, _“Itekimassu!”_

_“Itterashai!”_

Hinata Shouyou, age 7, is ready to go to Haikyuu elementary school with his brand new yellow bike.

_“Yoshh!”_

* * *

“Hinata, Ohayou,” Yachi greeted as she opens the shoji door, rubbing her eyes as she stills feels a bit sleepy, “early as usual.”

“Yeah!” Hinata responded happily, “I’m just excited to go to school!”

“Morning.” Greet a voice, Yachi and Hinata automatically answered, they both glance up to a figure who is standing in front of the class, wearing an earphone. “You are loud as usual, Hinata, I can ever hear you when I use my earphone,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“What are we going to do today?” Hinata asked as he swings his foot, ignoring Tsukishima jab. Tsukishima is never a morning person, best to avoid talking or provoke him too much in the morning, no matter you are friends or family.

“I heard that we have permission to play with second-year children?” Yachi pondered, "but I'm still not sure about it."

“Woahh! Second-grade student!! Cool!” Hinata excitedly yells.

“Eh, that reminds me, Tsukishima,” Yachi turns to see Tsukishima who already sits in the back of the classroom, “where is Yamaguchi-kun?”

“He is talking to his mother right now, he said to go ahead, so..”

A few minutes later, the first-grade student starts to come in one by one. Not long after that, their homeroom teacher comes in and signaling Hinata's start of the day.

* * *

“Hinata, where are you going?” Kageyama questioned when Hinata was seen to be surveying the area, looking for something.

“Looks for a new spot!” Hinata enthusiastically answered, “ooh! That one is deserted!” Hinata pointed at the sandbox.

"There is one person there, Hinata,” Yamaguchi observed, “you sure you want to still go there?”

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed as he turns over to squint at the sandboxes, realizing what his friend said true, Hinata cocks his head, “it’s still fine, right? He is alone. I think he is nice.”

“Can you see it for yourself? He is not someone who is like to be disturbed. I don’t want to,” Tsukishima denied as he begins to walk to their usual spot.

"Yeah, but you and Kageyama were like him too! Super scary faces and frowning all the time, now you both are my friends!" Hinata smiled as his gazes soften to both of his friends, who are now both grumbled before looking away.

"He will insist to go there without us," Yamaguchi murmured before he sighs. There is no use to stop Hinata when he already had his eyes on it.

“Well, I do want to go there! You guys can go to the usual place, but I want to go and say hi! Bye!” Hinata runs away before any of his friends try to stop him, Kageyama is the one who looks disappointed the most, before Yachi comfort him with a tap on his shoulder and suggests them to eat before the bell going to ring.

"It’s not like he is going to abandon us, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi assured, “it’s the way he is making friends, like what he said before.” 

Kageyama grunted but nodded. He said that he doesn’t think that way, but his shoulder sags in relief at the reassurance. Hinata is his first friend, so Kageyama is unconsciously clingy to him.

Meanwhile, Hinata runs to the sandbox which is occupied by someone with a larger frame than Hinata, white-haired, and has no eyebrows. Or has he? Hinata can’t be sure and he doesn’t want to be rude to assume.

“Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyou! What is your name?” Hinata exclaimed as he thrust his hand to the direction of the big kid.

“[Aone Takanobu]” Aone uses his palm to make a fist, then gestures with a little circle using thumbs and forefinger, and then spread his finger down. His movement is unsure, as if he afraid when Hinata knows he is mute. But Hinata brightened and take an intake of breath before he squats down and started to sign to him.

“[Hinata Shouyou]” Hinata carefully sign, he knows hand sign language because he has a friend who prefers not to talk too, he is also afraid to sign hurriedly and choose to do slowly so his new friend can understand, “[am I doing it right?]” Aone nods as he smiles briefly, seems a bit surprised the ginger knows the sign language.

“[Can I call you Taka-senpai? It’s nice to meet you!]” Hinata sign as he sits beside Aone, who nods and a smile made it's way to Aone's lips.

Hinata opens his lunchbox minute later then Hinata position himself to face Aone, started to gesture with his hand to ask a question, “[why are you alone?]”

“[It’s because I’m new..]” Aone hesitated before sign again, “[and I think they don’t know a sign language.]” Aone shrugs.

“[Is that so?]” Hinata looks surprised before smiling widely, “[Then I’ll be your first friend!]”

“[Taka-senpai, what is your lunchbox?]” Hinata questioned when he sees Aone only looks down, worried Hinata might offend him, Hinata stopped his eating.

“[I forgot to bring a lunchbox,” Aone heaves a breath before he sends a smile to Hinata, “[it’s okay, you can eat. I don’t mind]"

“[Eh? Really?]” Hinata paused before beams, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “[Then, let’s share! My mom brings me plenty, so it’s not like I’m going to starve]” Hinata handed him his lunchbox that Is filled with a couple of waffle and strawberry, it’s also drizzled with honey.

“[You...don't mind?]” Aone hesitated, Hinata smile grew wider, not seeing any problem at sharing his lunch with the white-haired boy.

They spend some time eating their lunch together with Hinata talking and clumsily sign. Aone occasionally tried to speak once in a while, but he prefers to sign, Hinata had no qualms over this because he is capable to speak in both language, whatever Aone prefer as long as Aone comfortable he doesn’t mind. Hinata managed to make the elder one smiles, he also makes sure to tell Aone if Aone thinks him as overwhelming or something, he will try to tone it down. Nonetheless, their conversation is going fine without a hitch. They leave their spot when the bell rings and the promise to meet up tomorrow is made.

* * *

“Sho-chan, I saw Kageyama-kun before,” Hinata mother mused as she watches how her son is swinging their intertwined hands, “he seems a bit angry to you, what happens?”

Hinata huffed, “he is just acting the usual. He dislikes me befriending new friends..”

“Is that so..?” Hinata's mother trailed off, she can’t blame Kageyama as Kageyama has naturally scary and cold expression, so when Hinata wants to be Kageyama's friend, he was really ecstatic. She doesn’t blame how Kageyama a bit possessive and protective either.

“About Kageyama matters aside, what are you doing at school today? Anything interesting?”Hinata's mother quizzed.

“Yeah! I’m befriending someone! He is like Kenma!” Hinata beamed as he scans the ramen rack, trying to find his favorite brand. They are grocery shopping right now, Hinata accompanies his mother while Natsu is home with their father.

“Oh.. he prefers sign language too?” 

“Yeah.. he is my upperclassmen, but he is super nice! His name is Aone Takanobu!”

“Sho-chan, what do you want to eat for dinner?” Hinata's mother abruptly asks. 

“Lobster?” Hinata enquired hesitantly, Hinata mother ruffled his hair.

"Sure, sure, as I can see you are being good today, that is our dinner menu today,” Hinata mother giggled as she pats her son's hair before her expression softens and smiles, “you are making me proud, Shou-chan.”

Hinata's eyes widen before tearing up, “ I do? But why..”

“Well, I love your honesty first,” Hinata mother bends down to wipe her son tears, “and I love how you want to be friends with anyone regarding their background or their unique habit. Please stay that way. I'm also your mother, so I'm going to be proud no matter what you decide to do in the future.”

Hinata grinned before he smiles broadly to his mother, “I will!”

“Let's add Tamago Kake Gohan for you,” Hinata's mother joked as she eyed up the aisle of eggs. They are running out of eggs because her son loves the simple dish so much.

“Oh!! Really?! Yeah!!” Hinata whopped as he jumps up and down before hugging his mother, “you are the best, _okaa-san_!”

What is it with her son's capability of winning the hearts of everyone? Hinata's mother mused.

But, well... maybe it’s like her husband's personality traits… Hinata's mother trailed off as she watched him with an amused grin of love and adoration. Her son is babbling about being excited to go to school to meet his new friend. It's true, she will always be proud of whatever his son decides to do in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so hit my up at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikamiyakeao3). Let's be mutual :)


	9. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight KenHina in the beginning
> 
> Sequel to love at first sight :)
> 
> Third year Hinata.

“Hinata, you are daydreaming again,” Kenma scolded softly, they are eating at the café that is mainstream in Tokyo, close to the Shibuya station, and teenagers now favorite hanging spot. Hinata doesn’t have any volleyball practice today, so she agreed to Kenma’s invitation to meet up.

“Ah, um, yeah, sorry Kenma,” Hinata apologized, guilty getting caught not paying attention, her check stained with a rosy blush as she scratches her cheek.

“If you are not feeling comfortable, we can call it a day,” Kenma commented as he stirs his coffee and cut his last bite of apple pie.

"No, no, it’s just I got caught up thinking about my plan after I graduate. Besides, it’s rare for us to meet up like this, right?” Hinata asked with a smile, try to reassure her companion for today, “you are busy with your class and your YouTuber agenda.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kenma groaned as he slouched in his chair, “it’s already annoying as Kuroo keep bugging me about it and Yaku tries his best to be a good manager.”

“Ouch,” Hinata sympathized cringing a little, “I’m sorry I can’t help you with something”

“Seeing you here, it’s already enough,” Kenma said with a light smile adorned his face, “mood booster.” He mumbled but Hinata heard it, and her blush deepen. It’s not like Hinata doesn’t know about Kenma crush to her, but the older one has claimed already moved on. 

Kenma finished chewing as he stares Hinata to the eyes, “what makes you got thinking so hard?” Kenma asked as he softly taps his finger to Hinata's forehead.

Hinata sigh as she tries to make herself comfortable at the café’s chair, “just wondering what university I will end up to.”

Kenma cocked his head to the side, “why? Don’t you want to go to my university?”

“Tokyo University? Isn’t it hard to get there? It’s like going to Shiratorizawa..” Hinata trailed off as she examines the room, she likes to do it often now, observing other people.

“Yeah, but I think there is sports university scholarship, I’m sure your setter friend already got one,” Kenma pointed out while Hinata grimaced, he doesn’t need the reminder that Kageyama gotten university scholarship at his second year and Hinata doesn’t, “maybe it will come to you when you are in the last semester, you just starting your first semester in high school.”

Hinata sighed as she stirs her milkshake, “you think so?”

Kenma smiles softly, “you are a great player, Hinata. No matter what your gender is. Kuroo also got an invitation from my university in his last semester. So don’t worry, okay?” Kenma pats her hand gently as she reluctantly smiles. Her worry lessens a bit.

“My mom said that she recommended me to go to Sendai University like she was.”

“it’s also a good choice,” Kenma acknowledged, “just take your time, think it thoroughly, and by then you will know what university you want to apply.”

Hinata waves her hands in front of her, “let’s just talk about the heavy stuff at other times. How about we talk about you, Mr. YouTuber?” Hinata teased.

Kenma huffed, “you know I don’t like talking about myself.”

Hinata shrugged, “but I’m curious! I want to hear it!” Hinata insisted, Kenma sigh, If Hinata already like this, it’s hard to redirect her attention about it.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Kenma reluctantly asked.

Hinata beamed, “I want to know your latest content! I accidentally saw your stream about this game—“ Hinata chatted as she excitedly swings her legs below the table.

Kenma smiled a little, Hinata is the person who can’t stop being interesting, huh.

* * *

Hinata plays with her handphone when she passed a park. There is nothing unordinary except a guy who sits beneath the tree with a small fresh scar near his eye.

Hinata did a double-take and stop her walk, that’s not normal. Hinata looks around to see if there is anyone besides her, but the street is quiet and so does the park.

“Ugh, do I have to help him?” Hinata grumbled, but when she saw how the man with a hat looks like he is hurting, Hinata doesn’t have a heart to just walk away without helping. Gangster or not, he is hurt and he needs help. Luckily, Yachi always reminded Hinata to bring an emergency kit because of how clumsy she was. 

“You okay?” Hinata quietly asked, trepidation clear in her face as she squats down beside the man. 

The said man looked up and Hinata realized that she knows the man from the white hair that peeking through the hat and his black irises, “Eh, Aone-senpai?”

"Hinata?” Aone whispered but after that, he winced when he feels his scar a bit strained when he moves his mouth.

“Wha—“ Hinata stammered, “What happened?! Why are you hurt?! Did you just fight someone?!” Hinata shouted panic colored her voice when she realizes her friends slash her romantic interest is hurt.

“Uh, no..” Aone blushed bright red, “it’s because I intended to help a cat, but I got scratched instead,” Aone pointed to a white cat who hissed to Aone before licking her paws, unbothered and doesn’t feel any kind of guilt.

“Oh my god,” Hinata chuckled, “Sorry for laughing, but we haven’t seen each other for a long time but we meet up because of these weird circumstances.”

A smile made its way onto Aone's lips, “How are you doing, Hinata? You look..different..” Aone trailed off as he swipes Hinata hair aside that now reaching to her shoulder. Hinata Shouyou now has a more mature aura, her smiles a bit controlled but still beautiful, her hair longer now with the tips reaching her shoulder but she always protests that her hair growth is not fast enough, her body more defined and curved, and he can see that she gained a thigh and arm muscle a bit. They usually just texting each other, it's rare for them to meet up because of their busy schedule.

Hinata ducked her head down, but Aone can catch a blush in her cheek before she covered it with her hair, “I’m fine, Aone-senpai. What about you?” Hinata shyly looks through beneath her eyelashes, which got Aone to take a sharp intake of breath before tries to calm down. Yeah, Aone got that Hinata is super cute but he needs to calm down to answer her. They aren’t texting frequently anymore started two months ago because her exam and her handling the Karasuno first-year tryouts because the number of people who want to join in Karasuno VBC is large now as they regularly go to nationals. 

“Full of cat scratches,” Aone deadpanned that got Hinata to laugh, soft and musical.

“Then let me treat you, Aone-senpai,” Hinata softly said as she scoots over to start dab at the scar with an antiseptic and cotton carefully, Aone hissed in discomfort once a while, but otherwise he is quietly let Hinata treat his cut.

Aone discreetly pays attention to how Hinata nurses him carefully as if she afraid to hurt Aone and how she pays attention to any noise that Aone might let out. Her hair is cascading down that almost obscure her faces, her tongue stuck out a little bit a sign that she is now concentrating, and her eyebrow furrowed cutely. He is hopelessly in love and he is still afraid to confess about his feeling to Hinata, he always got teased by Futakuchi about his attraction to one Hinata Shouyou and his reluctancy to confess.

“Done!” Hinata beamed, as she puts the last band-aid on top of the already disinfected scar. Aone is sure that his face now almost comically decorated with Hinata’s yellow band-aid with sun pattern, but he doesn’t mind it, not when Hinata seems so proud of her works.

“As gratitude, do you want me to buy you something?” Aone asked quietly, he rises from his sitting position and fixes his hat before he offers his hand to Hinata who happily takes his hand to help her get up.

“Eh! You don’t have too! I help you for free! You don’t--” Hinata rambled as she waves her hand wildly.

“I insist,” Aone interjected as he pats Hinata hair, the ginger pouted while pink tint to her cheeks.

"Then, let’s go to _konbini_?” Hinata responded as she smiles a little and looking up at Aone expectantly, waiting for confirmation.

"Sure."

They go to Sakanoshita, Aone buys Hinata a box of iced tea and Aone buys himself a coca-cola after Hinata refused to buy anything If Aone doesn’t want to buy something for himself. After Hinata chatted up a bit with her coach who got a fatherly smile during their conversation, Hinata and Aone exited the konbini.

“How do you plan to get home?” Aone asked as he eyes up at the slowly darkening sky, “it’s going to get dark soon.”

"Well. I’m going to walk, I forgot to bring my bike today,” Hinata explained, “I don’t plan to hang around until night before, so I thought me don’t bring my bike is a good idea.”

“Then, let me drop you off? I can offer you a ride,” Aone asked but his tone almost like a statement.

“To my home? It’s by the mountain. Are you sure?”

“I bring my motorcycle here,” Aone shrugged, “but I left it at the park. Let’s go take it.”

Hinata can't refuse as she knows it's going to be night soon and she frankly doesn’t want to walk alone at night. They stop at a black motorcycle that makes Hinata let out a sound of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ sound admiring at the shiny motorcycle for a minute before Aone reminds Hinata is going to be late for home if she doesn’t sit at the back soon. The elder gives Hinata a black helmet and she starts to wear it, fumbling a bit before Aone decided to help fix it. Hinata ties the straps hurriedly as she readied herself to hop into the bike. She is forever grateful for her decision to wear short pants not a skirt today, she can imagine how her skirt will ride up if she sits on the bike. The ginger slowly moves to swing a leg over the bike and sit behind him, she can feel her face turning crimson as she accidentally brushes against Aone when she tries to sit.

“Um, I do I have to—“ Hinata unspoken question got answered with Aone nods, Hinata slips her arms loosely around Aone’s torso before she yelped when Aone pats her hands. 

“You need to tighten your hold or you are going to fall off,” Aone remarked as he started the engine.

Hinata pouts, “I won't.” But she takes back her words as they start speeding down the street.

“Hey!!” Hinata protested but tighten her hold, grumbling all the while, Aone shows a rare smirk that Hinata catches at the side mirror. Hinata ears are stinging red, her cheeks aflame as she rests her head on Aone’s back, enjoying the ride. She can’t deny she enjoys their proximity too, they are both too shy to attempt a physical touch without it being an accident or unconsciously.

Aone slows down his bike when they are riding through the mountain road, letting Hinata talk loudly over the wind about Karasuno tryouts and anything. Aone responded with grunts or a few words and tap on top of Hinata’s hand that still encircle Aone’s body. Hinata blushed when Aone caress Hinata’s hand once a while and holding it, Hinata decided not to comment afraid the moment will be broken if she asks why they are holding hands. Her heartbeat thundering that she is sure Aone can hear it. 

They arrived in front of Hinata’s house. Aone switching off the engine and flipping down the kickstand intend to talk to Hinata a bit before he goes back home. Hinata fumbles with the strap of her helmet and pulling it off as she hops off the bike.

With Hinata beamed a smile and joyful sparks in her eyes as she talks to Aone about how it is so fun to ride a bike with Aone together. And the promise to let Hinata ride his bike one more time is made.

If there is an invitation to watch a film together and Hinata asked cheekily if that is a date and responded with a serious yes of Aone, it’s another story to tell.  
Aone mentally notes to himself to buy Futakuchi many kinds of sour gummies and thank him for lending him his motorcycle, if riding a motorcycle can get him a date with one Hinata Shouyou, he will gladly buy a bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Haikyuu in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikamiyakeao3).


End file.
